El Accidente
by AYELEN16
Summary: serena y darien habían salido al cine y terminan teniendo un accidente. El accidente hace que serena pierda la memoria y termina con darien ¿qué pasará luego de todo eso? PD: esta historia la cree cuando tenia 10 años, espero que sea de su agrado ¡Nos leemos! xD
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola queridos lectores! Quera comentarles que esta historia la escribí cuando tenía diez años (hace 6 años atras, a esa edad me empezó a gustar escribir) el otro dia limpiando mi cuarto, la encontré, la leí y pensé en subirla a FF.

Estaba con los personajes de ben10 (antes amaba mirar ben10) y decidí cambiarle los personajes por los de sailor moon…

Espero que sean de su agrado y recuerden dejar un review para ver si les agrado…

¡Nos leemos abajito!

PD: le cambie un par de cositas… pero los dejo leer xD

Serena estaba con darien en su auto, salían del cine e iban en el auto riéndose, y de repente serena se quedo callada…

—¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó darien.

—¿Por qué? —dijo serena distraída.

—¿Qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar.

—Nada, estoy pensando —dijo seria—. Si llega a ver un accidente.

—No va a pasar nada —dijo darien sonriente.

—¡Te amo! —dijo serena.

—Yo también te amo —dijo darien sonriente.

Esa noche no llegaron a sus casas, y la mamá de serena llamo a la mamá de darien...

—hola… ¿esta Serena ahí? —preguntó Ikuko.

—no, ¿y Darien está ahí? —preguntó luna.

—tampoco...

—¿no sabes donde están?

—¿no y usted?

—no, si sabes algo llámame por favor, darien no es de salir y no avisar —dijo luna preocupada.

—luna, tranquila… se habrán quedado por ahí, usted sabe son adolecentes. —dijo Ikuko sonriendo e hizo reír a luna.

En ese mismo momento las dos vieron que en la televisión hubo un accidente, solo que no mostraban los nombres.

—que peligrosa esta la calle —dijo ikuko mirando la tele con el teléfono en la mano.

—si…¿les habrá pasado algo? —dijo con miedo luna.

En la tele mostraron el auto de darien, que había sido chocado por un camión que llevaba gas.

—¡No! — gritó Ikuko.

—¡No! Mi hijo... —gritó también luna.

—me voy, te dejo. Iré a ver si serena esta en el hospital —lloraba Ikuko.

—¡sí, yo iré también!

En 30´´ llega luna al hospital y va directo a una enfermera que vio.

—hola vengo a ver a darien chiba y serena Tsukino.

—si usted ¿qué es de ellos? —dijo la enfermera.

—la mamá de darien chiba y suegra de serena Tsukino…

—si pase, una cosa no se puede ver a serena Tsukino, solo darien chiba…

Y en ese momento llega Ikuko.

—hola… ¿serena Tsukino esta acá? —preguntó desesperada.

—Si... —iba a proseguir pero la mamá de darien decidió decírselo.

—Se lo digo yo... —dijo luna.

—¿qué cosa? —preguntó Ikuko, poniéndose peor.

.

Continuara.

¡Volví! Quería comentarles que lo hice corto porque me encanta el suspenso jeje (soy maligna) =D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Bye Bye! :*


	2. Chapter 2

¡volvi! gracias por los review, me agradaron mucho...

bueno, los dejo con la lectura. ¡nos leemos!

—Serena esta grave... —dijo luna.

—¿qué? Quiero ver a mi hija...

—no ¡por favor cálmate! Si darien escucha, se pone mal y no quiero que este mal —dijo abrazándola.

—mi hija... estará bien...

—vamos con darien, pero no le digamos nada...

Al entrar darien estaba leyendo, Ikuko lo ve y va corriendo a abrazarlo.

—¡darien! —dijo largándose a llorar.

—hola… ¿y serena? —preguntó darien sonriente.

—hola hijo ¿como estas? —preguntó luna.

—bien, quiero ver a serena —dijo contento.

—vos tenes que ponerte bien, después la vas a ver —dijo luna.

—¿como esta? —preguntó darien.

—ella está bien, después viene a verte... —dice Ikuko y se larga a llorar.

—bueno me quedo tranquilo ¿tuvo muchos golpes?

—no hijo ella está bien…

Ikuko salió de ahí y se puso a llorar, llego a su casa y le conto a su familia…

.

Tres dias después.

.

—¡estoy contento de que me dejen salir! —dijo darien contento.

—yo también mi amor... —dijo luna.

—¡no doy más! Quiero ver a serena. Quiero besarla y decirle que ella tenía razón.

—darien, tenemos que contarte algo... —Ikuko empezó a sollozar.

—¿qué pasa? No pudo venir... —dijo darien y agacho la cabeza.

—no, serena sigue internada y está mal... —dijo Ikuko.

—¿qué? —a darien se le llenaron los ojos de agua.

—¡mi hija sigue mal! No quiere despertar... —dijo empezando a llorar sin consuelo.

—¡tranquila! —dijo luna.

—Serena, está mal… —darien se puso a sollozar.

Y salen afuera.

—hola, ¿serena Tsukino como esta? —dijo darien a una enfermera, estaba sollozando.

—Esta mañana mejoró y si quieren pueden pasar a verla —dijo la enfermera.

—por favor…

Entraron a la habitación de serena, y ella estaba con venda en la cabeza, tubitos por la nariz y en el brazo derecho.

—¡mi amor! —dijo darien llendo para su camilla.

—no la toquen, está muy grave... —dijo la enfermera.

—me dijo que mejoró... —dijo Ikuko.

—si, pero muy poco...

En ese momento la maquina del corazón empezó a hacer el pitido seguido.

—¡serena! —gritó Ikuko.

—¡por favor ayuda! Señora salga...

Salieron, la enfermera y los doctores estuvieron 3 horas ahí adentro…

Al otro dia fue su familia, porque le habían dicho que serena despertó…

—hola ¿cómo están? —preguntó darien a Kenji.

—bien, contentos por tener a nuestra hija, de nuevo...

—Pueden pasar... —dijo la enfermera.

—¡primero yo! —dijo Kenji.

Y salen re contentos, después entró darien…

—¡hola mi amor! —dijo darien.

—¿quien sos? —preguntó serena.

—tu amor... —dijo sonriéndole.

—¡yo no tengo amores!

.

Continuara.

\°.°/ ¡serena perdió la memoria! Oh… ¿pasara lo mismo que paso con darien? Que no la miraba… ¿o ella hará lo contario?

¿Qué dicen ustedes? Pongan en los review que creen qué pasara.

PD: ¡lectore de "¿el amor todo lo cambia?"! mañana actualizo el capítulo, igual les aviso...

¡Nos leemos prontito! xD

¡Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

—soy darien, tu novio...

—lo siento, pero no te conozco, y… mis padres me están haciendo una broma ¿verdad? — y se rie.

—no es una broma, serena soy yo, darien...

—te dije que no te conozco, y si soy tu novia como dices, terminamos...

—¿qué?

—No te quiero, no te conozco, terminamos... —le decia seria.

—Bueno, entonces… me voy... —dijo darien y tenía ganas de llorar.

—chau y hazme un favor no te quiero ver más en mi vida... —serena se reía pensando que era una broma que le habían hecho sus padres.

Y sale mal…

—¿como esta? —pregunta luna.

—Terminamos... —dijo darien en un susurro y se va.

—¿qué paso? —preguntó Ikuko.

—Parece que Serena y Darien, terminaron... —respondió luna un poco triste.

—¿qué?

—que parece que serena y darien terminaron…

—¿qué paso antes del accidente? —Ikuko quedo helada.

—no sé, pero le pregunto a darien, después pregúntale a serena...

—Nos estamos hablando por teléfono... —dijo Ikuko.

Y entro a la habitación de serena.

—¡hola mamá! —dijo serena sonriente.

—hola serena, ¿qué paso antes del accidente que tuviste con darien? —preguntó Ikuko sentándose a lado de ella.

—¿quién es darien?

—¡serena! ¿Estás bien?

—sí, pero vino ese tal ¿darien? y me dijo que era mi novio, pero es obvio que es mentira y le dije que terminaba con él... —se rio.

—serena, es el tu novio... —y llama a la enfermera.

—sí, ¿qué pasa? —dijo llegando.

—mi hija no se acuerda de su novio...

—el doctor no le dijo que ella perdió la memoria...

—no, y ¿es temporal?

—y… tuvo un fuerte golpe, todavía no se sabe...

—¿perdí la memoria? —preguntó serena.

—si y me voy, mañana le dan de alta, pero tiene que venir a hacerse unos tratamientos...

—Darien no me mintió... —preguntó serena en un susurro.

Al otro dia serena salió y fue a caminar un poco, como siempre lo hacía y después se fue al colegio…

—Hola serena... —dijo mina sonriente.

—perdón pero… ¿te conozco?

—soy tu amiga... serena no hagas mas bromas...

—lo siento pero perdí la memoria...

—se que tuviste un accidente ¿Cómo estás?

—bien, tengo que hacerme unos tratamientos… pero, ¿conoces a darien? —preguntó serena.

—sí, darien, tu novio...

—mi ex-novio... —aclaró serena.

—¿Qué terminaron?

—Si... —serena agacho su cabeza.

—serena, muchas chicas quisieron quitarte a darien ¡pero él te ama a ti!

—¡pero no lo conozco!

—ahora porque te olvidaste de él, pero antes eran la mejor pareja de la ciudad y estoy segura que si vuelven a estar juntos volverás a ser los de siempre. Podre darien, debe estar destrozado… —dijo mina con angustia.

—¿le doy una oportunidad?

—Sí, se lo merece... pero es tu opinión —dice mina y le sonríe.

Mientras en lo de darien, estaba estudiando con Andrew (el primo de serena).

—¡y darien! ¿Como estas?

—mal, serena me dejo...

—¿mi prima? —preguntó Andrew.

—¿tienes otra serena o tengo otras novias? —dijo riéndose —. Si, tú prima, no sé ¿por qué?

—No te quiere... —dice Andrew y se rie.

—¡no seas chistoso! y tu ¿Cómo estás con lita?

—Ahí estamos... —respondió Andrew.

—¿bien o mal?

—Y las peleas siempre están... —dice Andrew sin más.

—Lo bueno es que no termina contigo... —acota darien.

—sí, es lo bueno...

—darien, te llaman a fuera... —dice el padre de Andrew.

—Ahí voy...

—¿tu mami? —hace broma Andrew.

—si me dijo que venía a traerme las llaves de casa, hoy salía con mi padre...

Y sale…

—¿hola? —dice una voz tímida y dulce.

—serena… ¿qué paso?

—nada solo pase y me dijeron que estabas acá... —dice sonriendo.

—¿como estas?

—bien, perdí la memoria...

—ah... —darien se queda pensando.

—por eso termine contigo ayer, pensé que me estabas haciendo una broma... o mis padres —dice serena y se rien.

—¡qué bueno! yo me preguntaba ¿qué te abre hecho? —y se rie.

—si, después la enfermera nos aviso. Pero no eres el único, mina… creo que era mina —dice pensativa.

—sí, es mina ¿una rubia, simpática? Tú mejor amiga…

—ella… —dice serena riéndose.

—y… ¿viniste a ver a tu primo?

—no, a vos… pero si molesto, me voy... —dijo dándose la vuelta.

—no, obvio que no, yo ya salgo ¿queres que te lleve a tu casa? —preguntó darien.

—bueno… ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

—sí, pasa... es casa de Andrew.

Y entran.

—¿era tu mamita chiba? —Andrew estaba en el baño.

—¡No! era otra persona... —dice darien mirando a serena y le sonríe.

—¿serena? no creo que sea...

—¿por qué?

—Si me contaste que termino contigo y que saliste llorando... —Andrew le hizo broma y se rió.

—Aunque no lo creas, es ella... —dice sonriendo.

—darien, mi prima es muy delicada, solo sale con personas que le gustan, no creo que le vayas a gustar de nuevo.

—Andrew… —dijo serena.

—¿serena? —y sale rápido del baño.

—¿qué te dije? —dijo darien riendo.

—serena… ¿como estas?

—bien, ¿estudian acá?

—¡si con mi primo! o ex-primo... —aclara rápidamente Andrew.

—¡Andrew! —lo reta darien.

—¡chistoso! —dice serena seria —.he perdido la memoria…

—ya se me aclaran un par de cosas —dice Andrew mirando a darien.

—todavía no sabemos si es temporal o si ya quedo así…

—yo quiero a la serena de siempre, discúlpenme pero me agradaba cuando estábamos los cinco juntos y mina nos hacia reír —darien y Andrew se rien, Serena no entendía muy bien.

—¿Qué cinco? —pregunta.

—Lita, Mina, Darien, tu y yo… éramos los amigos del verano, del invierno, de los fines de semana, del colegio, del país, del… —darien no lo dejo proseguir.

—¡ya, ya, ya! Ya entendió, Andrew —dice darien sonriendo.

—¿entendiste? —le pregunta.

—¡Andrew! Perdí parte de la memoria, no soy ignorante. Entiendo perfectamente —responde serena riendo suavemente.

—disculpa serena…

Y entra el padre de Andrew.

—darien, tu mamá ya llego —dice el papá de Andrew.

—bueno...

Y salen.

Llegaron a casa de serena…

—Serena, te puedo pedir algo... —preguntó darien.

—Si... —respondió serena.

—mañana a la tarde ¿podemos salir?

—¿a dónde?

—al cine y te invito a cenar…

—bueno, pasa a buscarme a las 18hs…

Y darien se fue re contento.

.

Continuara…

¡Ay! Más tierno, serena lo está buscando y darien se entrega, porque la ama.

¡Claro! Gracias a mina también…

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? (Se lo deben estar respondiendo en sus mentes) jeje yo hago eso.

¿Qué les pareció? Pongan en los review.

¡Aunque con solo visto me pongo feliz!

La verdad… ¡sitio web como este, no encontré y si hay no los encuentro!

¡Viva fanfiction! Jeje… (Estoy enamorada)

Bueno porque cuando era chica yo escribía en las hojas de carpeta, historias y los personajes eran de ben10 y sailor moon.

Encontrar esta página fue hermoso ¡un sueño hecho realidad!

Gracias a fanfiction también ¡me gusta mucho la lectura!

Pero me fui de un lado a otro…

queria agradecerles a ustedes por todo.

-lady susi.

-DANIMAR45.

-marie mademoiselle.

-me enamore de ti.

-azucenas45.

-sayuri1707

gracias chicas...

¡Nos leemos prontito! xd

PD: el siguiente capitulo es el final... es muy linda, a mi me encanta

¡Bye Bye! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro dia en lo de serena.

—serena, ¿como estas? —pregunta Ikuko.

—Bien em… hoy salgo —dijo serena sin más.

—¿a dónde?

—Me invitaron a salir... —serena se ruborizo.

—por eso ¿a dónde? —preguntó.

—al cine...

—¿y se puede saber con quién? —y se rie al ver su rostro rosado.

—con el chico que supuestamente era mi novio...

—¿darien? —se puso contenta.

—Si... —dijo en un susurro.

—¡me pongo feliz! —grita Ikuko y abraza a serena.

—ya lo veo… pero, ¿Qué tiene darien que no tenga otro chico? —pregunta serena en un susurro y Ikuko la escucha.

—¡oye! ¡oye! Darien es el yerno que toda suegra desea. ¿Acaso piensas en otro chico? —Ikuko la suelta —. Mira que otro chico yo no acepto, así que si piensas en otro ¡no te dejare! ¿Oíste? Y tu padre menos…

—¡Pero no lo recuerdo! —grita serena al borde del llanto.

—Serena… —susurra la madre.

—me gustaría recordarlo, todos me dicen que es bueno, que éramos la pareja de la semana, del mes, del año, del siglo… ¡y yo no lo recuerdo! ¿Tú piensas qué eso no me duele? Qué no me afecta. Darien esto, darien aquello, ¡para ustedes! ¡Darien es todo! ¿Pero no piensan en mí? Que me tengo que levantar y me preguntó ¿Quién es darien? Solo tengo sus respuestas, ¿pero las mías? Yo no sé si peleamos, si éramos felices, solo me acuerdo de mi familia… ¡de nadie más! Mina dice ser mi amiga, Andrew me dijo que siempre nos juntábamos. ¿Lita? ¿Quién es lita, mamá? No la conozco… —serena lloraba y la mamá la abraza.

—lita y mina son tus mejores amigas, como rei y amy. Solo que ellas ahora no están…

—¿Dónde están? —pregunta serena sollozando.

—amy estudia, se fue con su madre por unas vacaciones y rei, esta con Nicolas fue a conocer a su madre.

—¿Quién es Nicolas?

—su novio… tranquila serena, ya muy pronto recordaras, tuviste un golpe demasiado fuerte. Te digo la verdad ¡podrías haber muerto! Pero… gracias a dios no paso.

—mamá… —dijo abrazándola fuerte.

—pero basta de llorar, darien viene a buscarte, que no se te haga tarde como siempre —y se rie.

—¿Cómo siempre? —pregunta serena pero Ikuko la ignora y se va.

Habían pasado 10minutos y se escucha llegar el auto de darien.

Ikuko fue corriendo para abrirle.

—¡Hola señora! —dijo sonriente.

—hola darien, ¿como estas? —preguntó ikuko.

—bien, ¿y usted?

—también...

—¿serena?

—está arriba… —dice en un susurro.

—¿le sucedió algo?

—sí, está mal… esta triste porque todos le hablamos sobre ti y ella no se acuerda y no sabe si peleaban siempre o si eran felices, no se acuerda de ustedes y eso la angustia.

—pobre serena. ¿Por qué no fui yo?

—No fuiste tú, porque le hubieras dado la espalda y la harías sufrir más que ahora—se rien.

Y baja serena.

—¿Por qué no avisaron? —pregunta serena.

—nos quedamos hablando, como siempre… —dice Ikuko y vio que serena se quedo triste de nuevo.

—¿estuviste llorando? —pregunta darien.

Serena niega.

—no, solo que… veras… —serena empieza a jugar con sus dedos, pero no sabía por qué hacia eso —me… ¡he cortado cebolla! —dice en fin.

—¿en tu cuarto? —pregunta sonriendo.

—si… he… si, en mi cuarto —dice serena nerviosa.

—¿vamos llendo? —pregunta.

—Si… si vamos llendo —dice sonriendo a las fuerzas.

.

Suben al auto y llegan al cine…

Todavía no empezaba la película.

.

Serena no sabía de qué hablar, pero dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—y… ¿qué hicimos antes del supuesto accidente? —preguntó serena.

—¿supuesto accidente? —darien rie —. Habíamos salido a cenar... —responde.

—¿y peleamos?

—No, casi nunca peleábamos... —y se rie.

—¿Cómo casi nunca?

—sí, cuando peleábamos tratábamos de hablar…

—me dijeron que salimos hace 2 años ¿es cierto?

—sí, me puse muy mal cuando me dijeron que estabas en coma...

—pero bueno, ¿si empezamos desde el principio? ¡Sin presionar!—dijo serena.

—¡recién nos conocemos! ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta darien riendo contagiando a serena.

—hola, me llamo serena… ¿y tú?

—yo soy darien ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¡creo que 17 años! ¿Y tú?

—¡yo tengo 20 años! Y… ¿cómo que crees que tienes 17?

—Sí, es que tuve un accidente hace poco y perdí la memoria...

—yo también tuve un accidente, mi novia se olvido de mi y ahora mismo estoy viendo sus hermosos ojos... —dice darien haciendo que serena baje la vista.

—Como me gustaría recordarte, pero no puedo... —serena cambio en un segundo.

—No importa, ya te vas a acordar... —y le quiso tomar la mano.

—lo siento darien, pero...

—tenes razón, perdóname...

—¡no perdóname tu! Es que…

—yo soy el culpable; tú me dijiste que no te presione.

—Shh… empieza la película —dijo serena mirando al frente.

Darien se rio y miro la película.

Después del cine, fueron a cenar.

Mucho no habían hablado, serena estaba muy callada y darien no quería intimidarla, pero decidió hablar.

—¿Cómo estás?

—bien, ahora mejor… me dijeron que solo es temporal, que tengo que estar con mis amigos para recordarlos y por supuesto contigo…

—podemos juntarnos todos ¿si quieres?

—sí, me hará bien…

—¿empezamos mañana?

—como quieras…

—no, es lo que tú quieras.

—¡bueno, si! —dijo decidida y sonriente.

Después de la cena darien deja a serena en su casa y se va.

Cuando entra pensó que irán a preguntarle todo, pero no le dijeron nada.

Serena se encierra en su cuarto y mira su ventana.

"pov serena"

Darien; mi supuesto novio. Yo no lo puedo creer… ah…me doy por vencida, admito que darien tiene una hermosa sonrisa, una dulce voz y… esos ojos, ¡por dios! Esa mirada, se me hace conocida ¡pero no recuerdo! Es tierno para decirme las cosas, sabe cuando miento y cuando no… cuando estoy bien y cuando estoy mal. Cuando me quiso tomar de la mano, sentí una sensación rara en mi cuerpo, su piel es muy suave y hermosa, es muy compañero y creo que me estuvo mirando en todo momento… yo trate de mirarlo, pero me intimida, jamás sentí eso. ¿Darien, será cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué eras mi novio? Ya quiero saberlo…

"fin pov serena"  
serena se fue a dormir, sonriente.

.

Al otro dia.

—¡serena! Llegas tarde al colegio… —grito Ikuko.

—¡ay… no! —serena mira el reloj —. ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no me avisaste más temprano?

Serena se levanta rápido y se cambia, se peina y se va corriendo. Mientras en la puerta.

—¡serena olvidas el desayuno!

—¡cierto! Me he olvidado… —dijo corriendo a agarrar el desayuno y se va corriendo al colegio.

Mientras en el colegio, serena entro a su salón y se sienta, evitando a mina y a lita.

—serena ¿Cómo andas? —dijo lita sonriente.

—bien, pero… ¿Quién eres? —preguntó mirándola.

—serena. Ella es lita, novia de Andrew, tu primo ¿sabes quién es? —pregunta mina.

—sí, mi primo. Eso lo recuerdo…

—es uno rubio, de ojos claros y…

—¡mina ya lo sabe! —dijo lita riéndose.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo sabe? —pregunta mina un poco molesta.

—Ella te lo ha dicho… —dice lita y serena sonríe.

—compruébamelo… ¿serena es cierto?

—sí, mina… te lo he dicho.

—¡ustedes están aliadas! —las apunta mina.

—¿Cómo vamos a estar aliadas, sino me recuerda? —pregunta lita sonriente.

—yo vi… se guiñaron el ojo —dice y serena se rie, atrayendo la atención de estas dos.

—¿serena? —dice mina.

—eres muy graciosa… yo no la recuerdo a lita, me encantaría recordarlas —dice y su sonrisa desaparece.

—¡no! No te pongas mal, amiga… así como tú nos sacas de la angustia, nosotras te sacaremos las tuyas… —dice lita abrazándola.

—gracias lita.

—por cierto… esta tarde tenemos que ir al parque, tenemos que mostrarte todo serena —dice mina.

—gracias chicas.

—está tarde, ¿serena le avisas a darien? —pregunta lita.

—¡claro que no! Si no lo recuerda…—dice mina.

—claro yo le aviso… —respondió serena.

—¿lo recordaste?

—no, pero… nos estamos volviendo a conocer, como me has dicho tu mina.

—soy una aconsejadora del amor —dice mina alzando su mano como en victoria.

—ah, si mina, dile que si serena…—dice lita queriendo que mina se enoje.

—tú me tienes envidia porque no eres buena en eso.

—oye no hables así de mi, yo no te tengo envidia de nada… además no pretendo ser "aconsejadora del amor" —se defiende lita.

—está bien…

—chicas yo hablo con darien y Andrew…—dice serena queriendo parar un poco la pelea.

—pero que le avise la novia —mina apunta a lita.

—¿tu eres la novia?

—si… espero que no te desilusione…

—no, es mas… eres divertida, solo espero que dure para rato —y se rien las chicas.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de serena.

Serena atiende.

—¡hola darien! ¿Cómo andas? —pregunta serena.

—¿es darien? —preguntan en unisonó las chicas y serena asiente.

—_hola Serena ¿Cómo andas? —pregunta darien._

—bien… estoy con lita y mina.

—_perdona que te llame por teléfono en el colegio, pero estoy con Andrew y me dijo para ir algún lugar con ustedes. _

—sí, nosotras también estábamos pensando en ir al parque.

—_Vayamos a otro lado… —dice Andrew —. Hola primita ¿Cómo estás?_

—hola Andrew, dime serena por favor —dice con un poco de molestia.

—_por si te olvidas de mi —y se escucha que se rien._

—Gracioso —dice serena seria.

—¿es Andrew? —pregunta lita.

Serena asiente.

—¿me das con él?

—¡solo un ratito! Sino no te sacamos mas… —dice mina sonriendo.

Serena le pasa el teléfono, lita lo agarra y empieza a hablar con Andrew.

.

Continuara.

.

¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! No termina acá, hubo un cambio de planes, era muy cortito el otro y no iba a poder responder sus preguntas. Quería mostrarles como serena recupera la memoria y como se enamora de darien. El ultimo capitulo que pensaba subir era que serena se ponía de novia con darien y lo recordaba, pero no iba a mostrar cómo se enamora e iban a quedar muchas preguntas, más seguro que con dos capítulos más, podre responder esas preguntas y el cómo serena se enamora de darien (el proceso). Espero que me perdonen.

Pero como siempre ¡gracias por los review que dejan!

Quería agradecer a DANIMAR45 que me ayudo a tener esta decisión… ¡GRACIAS!

Y… lectores de "¿el amor todo lo cambia?" más seguro que en dos dias estaré actualizando…

(Igual les aviso)

¡Nos leemos!

Bye Bye…


	5. Chapter 5

Al salir del colegio...

Fueron a sus casas y a las 17hs salieron para el parque, todos esperaban ahí, según mina.

—¡hola chicos! —grita mina contenta.

—hola mina… hola serena ¿Cómo andas? —pregunta Andrew.

—bien… ¿y ustedes? —responde serena.

—bien, por ahora todo bien… —dijo Andrew y abrazó a su novia.

—bonita pareja… —dice serena sonriente.

—gracias.

—¡hola amigos! Perdonen la tardanza —dice darien contento y se pone al lado de serena —¿Cómo andas?

—b…bien ¿vos? —pregunta serena.

—también, ¿vamos?

—¿A dónde? —pregunta lita.

—a caminar por el muelle —responde Andrew.

—bueno…

—¿entramos en tu auto? —pregunta serena.

—sí, pudimos una vez vamos a poder lograrlo de nuevo —responde darien con dulzura.

—¡bueno! Como siempre yo voy atrás —dice mina abriendo las puertas de atrás.

—y yo ni loco me separo de lita —dice Andrew mirando a serena.

—está bien, yo… iré adelante.

Y suben al auto.

En el camino estuvieron hablando, riendo como acostumbraban hacer, serena empezó a meterse en el grupo.

Al llegar se quedan en una mesa de cinco en vista al muelle. Serena miraba la laguna y no dejaba de verla.

"pov serena"

Este lugar… me recuerda a algo y no sé a qué, siento que una vez estuve acá y… me había alegrado de algo y no recuerdo de que.

Los chicos hablan y se rien, yo los acompaño con risas a veces, pero más pienso en qué paso acá y no quiero preguntarles…

Veo que Andrew se levantó y fue a caminar con lita, mina parece que fue a comprar con darien.

—¿serena?

—darien, creí que te fuiste con mina de compras —le digo.

Darien me mira con cara rara y yo me rio.

—Acaso me ves cara de que me encantan las compras —pregunta.

Yo niego.

—no lo sé…

—me conoces tan poco. Bueno… en realidad. —se rinde —. ¡Perdóname!

Yo me rio.

—quédate tranquilo. No es un acostumbramiento que este así… —me mira con cariño y bajo la mirada. No sé por qué no puedo mirarlo.

—¿no te recuerda nada este lugar?

Yo niego.

—no, pero siento que ya estuve aquí.

—¿eso nada mas? —me pregunta.

—no… pero siento que fue algo hermoso, aquel lugar me llama mucho la atención y la mesa donde nos sentamos también —le señalo el barquito donde ahora está lita y Andrew.

Darien se rie.

—al menos algo recuerdas…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? —pregunte y ahora si lo mire a los ojos, tiene unos hermosos ojos.

—en este lugar yo te pedí que seas mi novia, en el barco nos besamos por primera vez y en la mesa… siempre nos sentábamos ahí.

Puede ser cierto… recuerdo algo muy lejano, pero muy lejano. Ese beso y darien me toma la mano, nos quedamos mirando y me pregunta…

—¿estás bien?

Yo asiento lentamente y creo que parpadee más de tres veces por segundo.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Ciento unas llamas recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo y eso significa…. ¿sonrojo?

Bajo rápido mi cabeza. ¡Darien suéltame!

—darien… ¿qué me haces? —¿lo dije? ¡Ay no!

Darien sonríe…

—¿todavía te sigo provocando ese efecto? Es una buena señal de que muy pronto te tendré de nuevo.

—Suéltame darien… —le digo sollozando, pero la verdad es que no quiero que se vaya.

—No llores…—me dice y me abraza. Yo suspiro fuertemente y él me presiona más, aunque no lo crean este abrazo me da fuerzas nuevas.

—¡no estoy llorando! —le digo largándome a llorar sin parar.

Darien me seca las lágrimas con sus manos y acaricia mis mejillas.

—Nunca dejaras de llamarme la atención —me dijo darien sonriendo.

Yo ya no quiero verlo a los ojos, ni su pecho, ni nada… solo cierro mis ojos.

Y siento que me toca los labios con su dedo pulgar, me produce cosquillas.

¿Quiero que me bese? Este hombre me confunde demasiado.

—tranquila, no te besare… deseo hacerlo pero no puedo si tú no quieres. No me gusta obligarte…

Yo no digo nada y…

—¡chicos! Me llamo mi madre y quiere que vaya… perdónenme pero es mi madre…

—está bien mina, viene Andrew y vamos.

—¡Aquí estamos! —gritó lita sonriente.

—Tienen que probar ese barco, es hermoso —dice Andrew.

—Andrew nos vamos… —dijo darien.

—está bien, vayamos…

"fin pov serena"

En el camino estuvieron más calmados, Andrew y lita estaban abrazados, mina dormía y, darien y serena cruzaban miradas a cada rato. Primero bajó mina.

Después lita, después Andrew y quedaba serena sola.

Estaciono en su casa.

—serena, perdóname por lo de hoy.

—Perdóname tú, por ponerme a llorar como niña —le dijo serena riéndose.

—me encanta cuando te pones así…

—bueno, me voy ¡nos vemos darien! —dijo yéndose rápido del auto antes de caer en sus brazos.

Entro a la casa y le conto todo a la mamá, su madre le sonreía y Ikuko le contaba todo a luna… como luna a ella.

.

A los dos dias.

Al medio día serena volvía para su casa con mina.

Mina le hablaba sobre el chico que mas deseaba y no la miraba.

—¡y tú! ¿Cómo andas?

—bien, ayer el doctor me dijo que me queda muy poco tiempo para recuperar la memoria, que en cualquier momento me acordare de ustedes…

—¿y si es darien el primero?

—No sé como reaccionaria… —dice riéndose.

En ese momento mina camina apresurando el paso, sin darse cuenta se resbala y cae.

Serena empezó a reírse a carcajadas y mina la mira.

—¡serena! ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso te causo gracia? —grita mina.

Serena dejo de reírse y la miro extrañada.

—¿serena estas bien? —pregunta mina desde el suelo.

—Mina… —fue lo único que dijo.

Mina se levanta.

—¿estás bien? —le pregunta mina.

—mina… ¡mina! Amiga, te recuerdo —gritó llena de alegría.

—¿serena no me bromeas?

—¡mina te recuerdo! —y empezaron a saltar las dos.

Serena llega a su casa.

—¡serena! ¿Eres tú? —pregunta Ikuko desde la cocina.

—¡si mamá!

Serena llego a la cocina.

—mamá, estoy re contenta. ¡Recordé a mina!

—¿a mina?

—así es ¡Mina Aino!

—¿ella sola?

Serena asintió.

—vamos bien hija…

Serena estaba con una alegría y decidió pasar ese momento con su madre.

Cuando Kenji llega del trabajo serena le contó y se puso feliz.

—Serena, ayúdame a acomodar estas imágenes —dijo Ikuko poniendo una bolsa llena de fotografías.

—¿Qué es esto, mamá?

—son fotografías que nos hemos sacados durante estos tres años, nunca las he puesto en un álbum.

—ah… —fue lo único que dijo serena.

—¿recuerdas? —preguntó Ikuko al ver que serena miraba una foto que estaban todos.

—no, es solo… que es raro verme aquí con ellos y no recordar, solo a mina.

Serena e Ikuko terminan de acomodarlas y serena ve una foto donde esta con darien, abrazados y sonriendo.

—Esa foto es mi favorita… —dice Ikuko —. Se ven tan enamorados.

Serena cambia de imagen.

—¡Lita! —dice y la queda mirando.

—si… es una gran chica.

—¡mamá la recordé a lita! —dice sorprendida.

—¿enserio? —pregunta Ikuko.

—si mamá ¡estoy feliz! —dice contenta.

—¿y darien? —pregunta.

Serena negó con angustia y Kenji la abrazó.

—tranquila hijita… ya lo recordaras, por ahí mirando las fotografías.

—tienes razón, díganme. —serena reviso otra imagen y ahí estaba mina, lita, rei, amy y ella. —.¿quién es ella?

—ella es rei y ella es amy.

—si ya sé que es amy, pero ella… ¿es rei? —serena se sorprendió al decir eso.

—¿recuerdas a amy? —pregunta Kenji contento.

—parece que si… ¡digo si! Amy mizuno la chica que le encanta el estudio, leer y es ordenada ¡mi amiga! —Dice sonriendo muy feliz al borde de las lágrimas —. ¡Estoy feliz! Recordé a todos.

—excepto a darien y rei…

Serena asintió.

—sigamos mirando fotografías…

—esta ¿la recuerdas? —dijo Ikuko.

Serena negó.

Estuvieron mostrándole imágenes pero serena no recordaba ni a rei ni darien.

Así pasó tu tarde, hasta la noche, pero no pudo recordar a nadie más…

El sábado al medio dia, serena se levanta, almuerza y sale a caminar, para refrescar su mente, por ahí eso le hacía falta.

—¡hey serena! —escucha que gritan y se dan la vuelta.

Serena mucha atención no le prestó y sienten que la toman por el cabello.

Se da vuelta.

—¿rei? —preguntó.

Y rei le estira de nuevo el cabello.

—¡eres una tonta! ¡Tú nunca cambias! —Dijo bromeando, pero serena no se lo tomo por ese lado —¡oye Nicolas! Serena nunca cambia.

—¡hola serena! —dice Nicolas.

—¡rei dejame! —dijo serena, no sabía qué pasaba.

—¡no! Porque eres una tonta —dijo jalándole más el cabello y serena se enojo.

—¡que me sueltes! ¿Quién eres para tratarme así? —grita serena y rei se sorprende.

—¡oye Nicolas! La tontita habla…. —dijo sonriendo.

—¡yo no soy ni una tonta! ¿Has oído? —grita serena.

—¡rei! —grita mina.

—¡mina! ¿Cómo andas? —pegunta rei.

—bien, sabes todo ha cambiado desde que te fuiste.

—¿con la tonta de serena? —dice en broma.

—no, ahora solo dile serena —dice mina —. Serena ha perdido la memoria.

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónita.

—ha perdido la memoria serena… y no es una broma rei…

—Serena discúlpame… —dijo rei.

—¡yo no soy ninguna tonta! Tu eres la tonta… —dijo serena enojada y empezó a recordar las veces que peleaban, que se tiraban los pelos y solo dijo —. Rei.

—¿serena estás bien? —pregunta Nicolas.

—¡Nicolas! ¡Rei! —dijo abrazándolos.

—¡Oye que te pasa!

—Los recuerdo chicos… —gritó de felicidad y rei la abrazó.

—¿Por qué no vine antes de tiempo? Me hubiera gustado conocer a serena sin mente —y se rie a carcajadas.

—graciosa… —dice serena seria y sonríe.

—Falta lita, amy y darien… —dice mina.

—eh… ya recordé a lita y a amy. Solo falta darien —dice serena bajando su vista.

Mina empezó a saltar de alegría con rei y serena.

—¡ya lo recodaras! —dijo rei abrazándola.

En esa tarde la paso con ellos, luego se sumo lita con Andrew…

—¿y darien, como esta? —pregunta rei.

—darien, ahora está estudiando, mañana tenemos un examen —dijo Andrew.

—¿y tú no estudias? —pregunta lita.

—si, ya estudie… decidí estar contigo un momento, luego me iré a repasar.

—ah… ¿Cómo estas Sere? —pregunta lita.

—bien… pensando en darien, ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? —pregunta serena.

—Será porque lo amas más que a nosotros, la vida es así, un poco injusta…—dice Andrew sin más.

—ya lo recordaras serena, quédate tranquila —dice Nicolas.

—gracias chicos… —serena miro la hora —. Ya se me hace tarde, ¡nos vemos!

—¡nos vemos serena! —dijeron todos en unisonó.

Serena estaba caminando y siente que tocan la bocina.

—¡serena! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —serena se dio vuelta y ve a darien, en ese momento siente una angustia muy grande.

Darien se da cuenta que serena se puso mal cuando lo vio, decidió frenar el auto y bajo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo tomando la mejilla con sus manos.

—na… nada… —dijo y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Sere… —dijo abrazándola.

—da… darien, suéltame… —dijo queriendo zafarse de los brazos de darien, pero no pudo.

—no lograras que te borre de mi mente… —dijo darien acariciándola.

Serena cierra sus ojos y siente algo hermoso, pero a la vez miedo.

—suéltame, por favor… —dijo serena en un susurro llorando.

—¿Qué efecto logro en ti? —pregunta darien.

—Vete… —decia en un susurro.

—¿Qué efecto logro en ti, serena? Dímelo o me voy y juro nunca más verte en mi vida.

—miedo… —dice serena sin fuerzas y empiezan a temblarle las piernas.

—¿Por qué miedo?

—¿acaso piensas que lo sé? ¿Qué paso antes del accidente? —pregunta con miedo.

—¿quieres saberlo? —preguntó darien.

—si…

—te bese, ¡nos besamos! Y nos dijimos cuanto nos amamos ¿quieres saber más?

Serena asiente.

—me dijiste que tenias miedo a que algo pasará y te bese para que no tengas más miedo…

Serena abrió enormemente los ojos cuando recibe un beso de darien. Darien empezó a besar los labios de serena, serena recuerda ese ritmo y lo continua ella.

Darien iba a soltarla, pero ella no lo dejo y se entrego a él.

Luego de un rato…

—darien… —dijo serena mirándolo a los ojos.

.

Continuara.

.

¡Hola! Perdónenme, no tuve tiempo de escribir, en esta semana se me presento tres tareas que tengo que entregar el mismo dia, perdóneme, habrán visto que mucho no entre a fanfiction.

Ayer recién entre, a la noche y me re dormi.

También tengo que cumplir con "¿el amor todo lo cambia?" LECTORES PERDONENME, me re atrase…

Después de este capítulo, me van a tener que esperar como máximo 4 dias… también tengo un examen y no quiero reprobarla. Encima este capítulo lo había terminado y a mi hermanito hermoso (sarcasmo) se le ocurrió borrarme el documento, casi lo asesino así que tuve que volver con la escritura. Mil disculpas…

Gracias por los review que dejan, por su opinión y la paciencia…

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

¡Nos leemos! xD  
¡Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Volví! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado… ya habrán visto que es el final de la historia.**

**¡nos leemos abajito!**

**.**

—darien…—dijo al dar un fuerte suspiro.

—Serena —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—porque ya no aguanté, no soporto la idea de tenerte como amiga…

—Darien —dijo cerrando sus ojos —. No te recuerdo…

—me recordaras… dame la oportunidad de mostrarte todo lo que éramos antes.

—Pues… yo también pensaba eso —dice serena poniéndose colorada.

—ves… ¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué… seamos novios? —pregunta serena.

—si… eso mismo.

—ah… bueno, somos novios ¿de nuevo? —pregunta serena y darien asiente —. ¡Novios!

—ya te acostumbraras…

—Eso espero —serena miró la hora —. ¡¿Qué?! ¿las 20hs? Ay no… me mataran.

—te llevo…

—Bueno —dice darien y suben al auto.

.

Dos semanas después

.

Serena estaba preocupada, pensaba que nunca había conocido a darien, ni que fue su novio, solo su amigo. Pero no dejaba de sentir eso que la atraía. Serena estaba enamorada de él, pero con eso en su mente…

Ella estaba angustiada pero nadie lo sabía y menos le contaba a su madre.

Serena se llevaba bien con él, reían juntos, salían a todos lados a veces con amigos y a veces no.

.

Serena estaba en su casa con los padres y decidió contarle a su madre.

—Mamá… tengo que decirte algo —dijo serena sonriente.

—¿Qué paso? —dijo Ikuko con preocupación.

—veras… como decirte… ¡ahí voy! Volví con darien o estoy de novia con darien… ¡la verdad no entiendo! —dijo serena rascándose la cabeza.

—¿enserio? —dijo re contenta.

Serena asintió…

—¡hay que decirle a Kenji! Pero… ¿Cómo estas tu?

—feliz… pero rara… darien sabe todo de mí y yo no sé ni su apellido.

—¿no recuerdas nada? —Dijo ikuko y serena negó con su cabeza —.no sé qué decirte…

—¿algún consejo? —preguntó serena.

—trata de estar con él, en aquellos lugares que han marcado sus vida…

—¡no lo sé! Ese es el punto…

—Entonces no sé hijita…

Serena salió a caminar para despejarse de la angustia y se cruza con darien.

—¿serena?

—¿darien? ¿Qué haces?

—recién salgo del trabajo ¿quieres ir a mi departamento?

—bueno…

Serena se sube al auto de darien y se van al departamento de él.

—¡pasa!

—gracias, darien…

—¿como estas con la memoria?

—recordé a todos, ¡menos a ti! —dice de mala gana.

—¿piensas que cree una mentira entre nosotros? —dice darien serio.

—ya no se qué pensar… y eso me… preocupa.

—es feo… si necesitas tiempo, dímelo…

—no, darien… siento algo muy fuerte hacia ti y… ¡te amo! Eso lo tengo en claro.

—¿quieres recordar?

Serena asintió.

—te ayudare. Solo te diré las primeras veces que tuvimos. Aquí peleamos por primera vez, creíste que te engañaba con la hermana de Andrew, —darien le señalaba y serena se imaginaba —aquí… bueno, tuvimos nuestra primera vez. Donde perdiste tu virtud —dice darien poniéndose rojo —. Y… bueno cenamos, te has quedado a dormir a veces…

Serena en ese momento recordó todo lo que le había dicho darien, su primera vez, su pelea, sus celos, las veces que se había quedado a dormir y mas…

Como se conocieron, su primer beso… su vida y sonrió.

—si… a mi también me da vergüenza recordar eso —dice tosiendo dos veces para cambiar de tema.

—¡darien recordé! Recordé todo… a ti… a como fueron nuestras cosas, peleas y… ¡recordé! —dice tirándose arriba de su novio, cayendo en el sofá.

—¿no es una broma? —pregunta darien serio.

—¡no! —dice serena y lo tira encima de la cama y se sube encima de él.

—¿segura? —vuelve a preguntar.

—¡claro! Me acuerdo la primera vez que he quedado a dormir, mi padre cada rato te llamaba —y se rien —. ¡Gracias!

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—por haberme tenido esa paciencia…

—te amo serena, si hubiera sido yo, tu harías lo mismo…

—sería mucho más molesta…y tú me hubieras rechazado hasta el dia de hoy.

—eso no es cierto. Te hubiera peleado como antes.

—cabeza de chorlito… —recuerda serena y se rie.

.

Esa noche serena les contó a sus padres… ¡todo! Lo que había recordado y como fue…

Celebraron con una cena que había preparado Ikuko…

Luego de la cena.

.

—Serena —la llama darien.

—Dime darien —responde sonriente.

—¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—claro… ¡no me asustes!

—no es nada malo, es que tengo algo que no me deja tranquilo.

—dime…

—¿Por qué me decías que me tenias miedo? —pregunta.

—bueno, es que… ¿tengo que contarte?

—si quieres que me quede tranquilo, si.

—bueno… —suspira serena —. Es que tú me intimidas demasiado y no puedo ni mirarte a los ojos, porque ya me pongo roja como un tomate —dice y darien le toma el mentón.

Darien la mira y serena baja la vista.

—¿enserio?

—si darien…

—Mírame… —le dijo serio.

—pero es que…

—Mírame… —dice darien y serena lo mira —. ¡Me estás viendo a los ojos Y no pasa…! ¡ah…!—dice a lo ultimo y se rie.

—¿de qué te ríes? —pregunta serena bajando la mirada.

—mira… ¡te ruborizaste! ¿Me tienes vergüenza?

—es que te amo demasiado y… ¡no lo sé! —dice serena.

Darien la vuelve a tomar del mentón y la besa con amor.

La noche terminó hermosa para todos y darien se pudo sacar la duda que tenía en su mente.

"FIN"

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció esta historia? A mí me encanto.**

**Aunque no lo crean; esta historia me gusto más que todas las que hice, es mi favorita.**

**¿será porque me gustaría que me pase? O… bah, cosa de nuestra cabecita loca jjeje.**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras y escritoras.**

**-DANIMAR45**

**-lady susi**

**-Azucenas45**

**-Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**

**-CONEJA**

**-me enamore de ti**

**-sayuri1707**

**.**

**Gracias por los review…**

**¡Nos leemos en alguna otra historia o si ustedes escriben una, no duden en invitarme! U_U**

**Que con gustó iré para alla y seré la primera jeje**

**¡Bye Bye!**


End file.
